Dr. Eggman
' Dr. Ivo Robotnik' (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku?, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias 'Dr. Eggman '(ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?), is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and one of many hired mercenaries from Gaming Central Station hired by Pete to acquire the Tome of Prophecy for Queen Nehalennia's dark plans in store for the worlds in "Return of the Keyblade". He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. As an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor somehow is always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Story Backstory Between BoANE and Encoded Truths Encoded Truths Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality In general, Eggman is depicted as being rotund in appearance. He possesses a dome-shaped head and no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache. During his early years, Eggman had a completely round torso with normal-looking arms and legs. Back then, he also wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots and silver-colored round buckles, white gloves, and mirrored pince-nez glasses. In the present day, Eggman remains obese, but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both his tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, though his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. His primary motivation throughout most games is his psychotic belief of self-entitlement. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the Eggman Empire, and doesn't care where it starts. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic when the world is at stake; though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. In some of his incarnations, he actually displays a begrudging respect of his arch-enemy, Sonic. Despite his intelligence, Eggman can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. Although Eggman is known for childish outbursts when angry, there are a few rare instances where he comes across as stoic and even-toned when extremely aggravated or during very serious situations. While Eggman's motives for conquering the planet and attempting to wipe out entire populaces are never made clear, what is clear that Eggman is primarily concerned about obtaining power and dominance for himself, with his violent tendencies and insanity mounting as the series continues. To this end, Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. Throughout the series, Eggman has been shown to celebrate too early, or shown to be blindingly cocky. Abilities Category:Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Scientists Category:Idiots Category:Inventors Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Cyborgs Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Crime Lords